One embodiment of the present invention generally relates to fluid ejection devices and in particular to a system and method for implementing a communication device that operates with two modes of communication, namely, an electrical contact communication mode and a non-contact communication mode, such as a radio frequency communication mode.
Inkjet printers print dots by ejecting very small drops of ink onto a print medium. For any line of print, a carriage may make more than one traverse and utilize a varying number of nozzles. An ink supply, such as an ink reservoir, supplies ink to the nozzles of the printhead. The printhead communicates with the printer via a local device or a remote device. The local communication device can be located on the printhead itself, while the remote device can be located on a remote ink supply, the printer or somewhere else other than the printhead.
These devices include memory devices or proactive processors. For a memory device, the communication includes receiving power and data from the printer, and sending it to the printhead. In the case of a processor, the communication includes everything the memory device provides, but in addition, producing its own commands that control the ejection of ink drops of ink of the printhead at appropriate times pursuant to the processor or controller.
The typical method of facilitating communication between the printhead, the printer and the communication device includes using physical contact points. However, these physical contact points usually need close mechanical manufacturing registration to ensure reliability. For example, the process may include using a gold layer to provide high conductivity for the physical connection while providing corrosion resistance.
The present invention includes an embodiment for implementing a communication device for a fluid ejection device that operates with two modes of communication, namely, an electrical contact communication mode and a non-contact communication mode, such as a radio frequency (RF) communication mode.
The embodiments of the present invention as well as a more complete understanding thereof will be made apparent from a study of the following detailed description of the invention in connection with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.